transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Eight of Eight
Six Lasers - Thrull Magma Rivers Grab a partner and a lightsaber. Go on. We won't blame you. Criss-crossing the main "continent" of Thrull are numerous rivers of magma, constantly pumping, fed by the volatile planet's molten core. The views here are spectacular, ranging from cliffs overlooking the fiery lakes to entire plains of hardened ash. If one is looking for a far-out, exotic place for a gladiatorial match, then they have found it. Signs of civilization are not out of the question, however. Various species and companies have taken advantage of the "riverfront" property and have set up numerous industrial and recreational facilities. Perhaps you'd like to take a therapeutic dip in one of the lava pools? After all, look what it did for Galvatron! Contents: Bleachers Grandpa Al's Smelting Company, Inc. Hobo says, "And though the burning of the sky signalled the coming of the first sign, those who were not blessed did tread a very thin line. Numbers all around, though not those of sums. And closer edged the darkness; perhaps something wicked this way comes?" Hobo says, "And though the burning of the sky signalled the coming of the first sign, those who were not blessed did tread a very thin line. Numbers all around, though not those of sums. And closer edged the darkness; perhaps something wicked this way comes?" Fireflight says, "Hey, it's that weirdobot again..." Silverbolt says, "What's going on Fireflight?" Glittery Magic Fusillade says, "I'm already here, baby." Monstereo arrives from the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Monstereo has arrived. Fireflight says, "It's that bot who talks all propheticlike. Rhyming again, too... anyone ask Wheelie if they're off the same production line or something?" You receive a radio message from Impulse: I was wondering if we might hear some more from you before this was through. Hobo says, "Then through hellfire and brimstone came Eight, to join with those gathering on some intertwining paths of fate. And though the fire burned and raged for miles around, not destruction but revelations were there to be found." Hobo says, "Then through hellfire and brimstone came Eight, to join with those gathering on some intertwining paths of fate. And though the fire burned and raged for miles around, not destruction but revelations were there to be found." Intel XO Impulse says, "Okay, this stays off the broadband." Impulse arrives from the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Impulse has arrived. Impulse zips into the room, quickly sweeping the area. Monstereo sheds his icicles and frost as he travels from nepsa to Thrull. This is an interesting place. Though no animals or monsters anywhere to be found... so not quite as interesting. But he follows his brain. Com channel messeges as clues. Sky Lynx arrives from the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Sky Lynx has arrived. Sheng arrives from the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Sheng has arrived. Impulse zips through in his hovercar mode, exceeding the speed of sound and scanning around. Thrull was the only place it could be. And once he had readings, he altered course until finally he arrived, transforming and looking around. Monstereo... good, that ought to make this a little easier when the riddle was spoken. Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) races along as fast as she can manage (far, FAR slower then her brother or Sky Lynx) Passing over the lava she carves graceful (though FAST) lines, trying to catch a glimpse of gold SOMEWHERE along the path The large white shuttle flies through the hot-lands with ease, as he notices Impulse and Monstereo, he circles around before he transforms and lands down on the rocky ground. His optical band flickers gently as he looks about, before he focuses on Impulse who-- managed to become the leader of this research, just thanks to the fact Sky Lynx was not very good at these type of.. things. Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Fire. Ash. Magma. Truely a desolate place this is. So why the clues had to lead to here is somewhat vague. But lead them here it did apparently, as several Autobots appear across the horizon. What could they possibly be searching for? For surely there is nothing here to be found amongst the fiery inferno. That is, perhaps, apart from the faint glint of cloth-covered metal. Just over there. What amounts to almost an entire magma-filled lake posseses a tiny island at its very center, no more than about six foot square. Monstereo walks like Kwai Chang Caine across the landscape. The shimmering heatwaves ripple his profile. "Day one hundred and sixty seven. We've been out of water for a week now. A scorpion stung Lopez last night and his leg looks infected. It might be a mercy to eat it." He nods to Impulse, Sky Lynx, and bows to Sheng. "Welcome to the kitchen. Bam! Do you see something over yonder?" Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) finally sees Sky Lynx and, for lack of a better direction rushes that-a-way... getting closer she sees Impulse and Monstreo and, hovering above teh lava so she doesn't crowd those on the paths, she bobs slightly in response to Monstereo's bow, shifting her angle and height to try and see what the Junkion is referring to. Impulse's scouting sensor visor drops down, covering his optics as he looks around before finally spotting it. "Hmm... Monstereo. Just a moment." He transforms again, and cruises slowly out over the magma pool. It's hot... but Impulse is quiet certain that he can take the heat, given all the heat shielding they put into both Sheng and himself when they first went to Alteron. A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting ensues as Impulse transforms into the sleek, streamlined form of a gold hovercar. Sky Lynx uses his size to scan the horizon far easier then most autobots can, he kicks on his radio to Impulse as he starts to run across the hot rock, his armor holding up easily. <<"Impulse, I believe I see a small island off in the lava-lake.. along with what looks to be.. something covered.">> Sky Lynx's optical badn flickers as he tries to zoom in on it. <<"Sending your axis cordinates.">> Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) twists around so her truck-bed faces Monstereo. "May I offer you a ride?" she asks Monstereo. Hey, being a pick-up truck is occasionly useful. Monstereo shifts his stands jutting a hip out. "Going my way cowgirl? Yeehaw." He smiles and eases himself into the back careful of the paint. Ice-blue eyes narrow somewhere out in the lake, beholding those that quest for something in this fiery place. Just how did the cloth get so far out there anyway? There's no obvious way to travel to the miniscule island by land, anti-grav technology and flight would appear to be the only viable method, and even that is dangerous enough, plumes of magma bubbling up from below the surface on a regular basis. Silverbolt arrives from the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Silverbolt has arrived. Whirl arrives from the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Whirl has arrived. Monstereo hmms and removes one of his tires from his back and hooks it onto an arm as a shield. He keeps his peepers wide for potential lava spurts. His tire shield useful as an umbrella as he rides in the back of the Gold Hovertruck (Sheng). His music system kicks in and plays Heatwave: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XE2fnYpwrng Whirl is trailing behind Silverbolt, "I think we are lost." A fireball pops out of a puddle of lava and disintegrates the map he was carrying. Whirl frowns on the inside. Silverbolt looks behind him. "I'm not. The land race happened here, Whirl." Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) doesn't question the cloths location (though she is curious as to why it hasn't burned). AFter all, she swings wide to avoid the plumes of magma because of her passenger, where were she alone, she would probably dance much closer to them. To her, this heat is comfortable, even pleasent. Whirl oh's, and drops his hand. "A silly place for a land race." Sky Lynx continues to move across the ground, he makes note of the situation and growls lowly, before he splits off and his large blue Lynx form slides across the ground, as the Sky Unit flies up high. The Sky Unit swoops over and the large blue lynx jumps on the back of his counter part. Digging his claws into his 'own-self' to get in closer. The Sky Unit however had to pull out of the way as a magma flare came up and tried to scorch his under-wing. However he moved in once more, and once close enough. The Large blue lynx jumped off and his rear paw nearly falling into the lava lake. There wasn't much room here, however the Sky unit flew back up to locate Impulse and see if the Gold racer wanted a lift. With a loud snap, the bottom half of Sky Lynx lets go, with a golden robotic Lynx like head coming into view. It lets out a slight roar as its shakes it body and seems ready for action when needed. The upper half of Sky Lynx, where the once four legs where attached shows two bird-like, red robotic legs, slightly hanging down. Ever seeming so eligate and perhaps, a bit fragile compared to what was once there. Once one robot now split into two. Stands the Lynx and The Sky, seeming ready for anything to come their way. Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> is thankfully fast enough to get past the plumes of lava as they geyser upwards, and the telemetry data from Sky Lynx confirms what he saw as the proper coordinates. He closes in, though not right up on the island, and maneuvers around on maneuvering thrusters. Whirl crouches down and tosses a rock into a lava puddle. Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) catches up to Impulse and hovers gently on anti-gravs, slowly circling the island, considering it at all angles. Annnnd here's where the attack begins... A slight breeze seems to flutter the rags, the silver metal beneath briefly reflecting the light from the jets of flames erupting nearby. "And so they come..." the creature murmurs, beginning to rise to his feet, taking up almost all the space on the precariously small rocky outcrop. The Lynx unit yelped as the creature started to seem to rise, and needless to say the Sky Unit who was checking things out, picked up his counter-part, flipped in the air and retransformed back to his fully hieght. His tail tip slamming into the lava, but very littled damage was done to the tail-tip it seems, outside of scorch the white paint. Gears can be heard turning, and mechanisms unlocking and relocking as parts attach and detach. Soon rises with large draconic neck upward highly and proud, looking before what surrounds him, and the stance stating true authority over his domain. Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> hovers in position, for the most part. "Looks like you have a little more of an audience now, my friend," he emits to Hobo. "And I figured we might hear another one of these before the Olympics were over." Monstereo peers over Sheng's Hovertruck mode roof at the being on the patch of land. "Ahoy Gilligan!" He waves. The large draconic guardian hovers over the lava. His optical band flickers, "We bring no harm here." Sky Lynx states to the creature, he was sure it was Hobo, but he rather make that clear. After all, he has spooked alien life-forms just by opening his mouth. Sharp teeth-- never a friendly greeting. If the small four-legged individual was even slightly intimidated by the size of those gathered around him he certainly makes no visible sign. "I know what it is you bring, and harm it is not," Hobo says, rather matter-of-factly. "You, -all- of you, bring a thirst. A hunger. and curiosity. For you do not yet know where you are headed..." Monstereo rubs his chin. "Fair enough. Alright, you've got my attention. What are you selling?" The Junkion patpats poor Hovertruck. Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) keeps circling. A hunger? No. She is here becuase her brother and friends are here. She has no desire for what is under the cloth, she would be just as happy turning and driving away with the mystery unsolved, so long as she knew that doing so would not harm anyone. But meaning no harm? That at least is the truth. Whirl is here because everyone else ran off and he doesn't particularly want to be left alone with Silverbolt. No offense. Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> does have a hunger, mostly because he's curious to see just what, exactly, Hobo has for his next riddle. "Not yet... but with time, we'll have an idea of what we're looking for." He doesn't pressure Hobo for the coming riddle, so he waits patiently for Hobo to speak it. Sky Lynx hovers there, even as the lava leaps up to try and push him away, he seems rather calm hovering there above the hot magma that if he landed in for to long, could melt his hide. "Yes, we do thirst and hunger, we are wanting to know more, we are wanting to know what is next." He strafes to the aside to avoid being hit once more. "I know I seek for knowledge and for the truth." Which at the start of this, has been pushing him foreword. He wanted to know if everything he knew was the truth-- or was all a programmed lie. Hobo hmmms at Impulse. "Perhaps. But how much time do you really have? Who can really say for sure?" Yes, he's being as vague and mysterious as ever it would seem. "And yet, there may be hope. For time cannot extinguish hope, no matter how hard it tries." His head tilts toward Sky Lynx. "The truth? Things are never black and white. And heed this you should..." "Black nor white, but always in the gray." Sky Lynx says back softly. He knew this also rather well. After all he made allies with Airwolf and further more he knew several autobots who lived in the gray-- and he also knew he himself didn't have a pleasent past. However beyond this, Sky Lynx says no more, allowing Impulse to take over, in fear he might spoil there chance. Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "What's up guys?" Whirl says, "Uh. Nothing." Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "a Uh, typically means a something-- but whatever." Whirl says, "Do not fret over it." Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> remains quiet for a moment. "In matters such as this, it seems that there is always time enough. Something to take on faith, that we can do what needs to be done, and when it needs to be done... assuming we have the wisdom to guide us." Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "Oh, I'm not, I'm not." Whirl says, "Oh, good. So, uh, let us talk about something else. How has your day been thus far, my flying friend?" Monstereo tilts his head. "What are you doing out here anyway, fella?" Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) finsihes circling, hovering silently as she simply watches and waits. She wants to know teh truth of the matter. Once the truth is known, she simply wishes to act. Nothing more, and nothing less. Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "Outside of still having a minor headache, I'm fine... I think" Hobo seems to chuckle faintly, though it is almost lost amongst the continously bubbling of the magma surrounding him. "And this is why you continually seek me out. Because without the bright lights of knowledge and wisdom, you will spend your existence in perpetual darkness, stumbling blindly until you are no more..." Whirl says, "That is good! And, uh, how is Peacekeeper?" Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "Resting after I scared her stiff." Whirl says, "Oh." Monstereo finger drums once atop Sheng's roof. Still staring at the being on the tiny island. "Are you lonesome tonight?" "One must seek in order to learn, and without knowledge there is no true power." Sky Lynx chirps out, "Knowledge is the ultimate power, and to not learn, to not gain that knowledge, then all would be stagnet." Whirl says, "Well, that is also good, I suppose?" Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "Kinda.. yea--" Monstereo makes a fisted dice rolling motion. Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "What about yourself?" Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> would hold up a hand if he could, but he can't. Darn lack of arms in hovercar mode. "Let our friend speak. The time, I'm sure, is close at hand." His attention returns to Hobo. "Grant us illumination into this next mystery, my friend." Whirl says, "Oh, I am well, of course." Autobot 'Seeker' Raptor says, "Cool." Hobo lowers his head, or what little of it is actually visible. "You have done well so far, but there is still much to learn. Mysteries to unravel. Long-forgotten truths to remember. And miracles to behold. But for now, I grant you one more insight..." He straightens once more, and those piercing eyes pooled in the black shadow cast by the robes begin to glow intensively once more. "EIGHT OF EIGHT..." "In things of note I'm plainly seen, ''But yet in Nothing am I found; ''In water, fire, earth, or air, I'm not, - yet I'm still in the ground; At night I always stay at home, But from the day I'm known to roam. The ring that ties the marriage knot, My presence doth proclaim: No matter what my foes may say, I'm seen in every name. In the heavens, the moon, and sun, -'' ''The planets, who their courses run, -'' ''The gallant seaman, who crosses the ocean, -'' ''The engine that keeps the train in motion, The train that bears the people away, The men who go in the carriage to-day; In all these, - if you look, - I ween, My name may easily be seen."'''' Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) mentally goes over that and, half-hopefully wonders if the answer to this one is N... But, miricles? That strikes a familiar cord. Sky Lynx cants his head side to side gently, before he looks over to Impulse, then back at Hobo once more. His tail twitches gently as he rumbles lowly. What a cerious riddle. Monstereo uses replay function over and over and over and over again. "Huh. Okay..." He looks to the others each in turn. Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> hmms quietly to himself. "This is much to dwell upon... thank you, my friend, for your insight." Hobo bows his head some, as if his energies were spent. "No more will you learn at this time. For now you possess the half, but how soon the whole only time will tell..." Monstereo ponders. "Uranus." Sky Lynx flips in the air, before heading back to land. He needed to get away from the lava now and grunts softly as he lands. Looking down at his left paw that seem to take some heat damage. Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) is silent a moment but, seeing how Hobo bows his head, she cautious swings in a bit closer. "May I offer you a ride to a cooler shore? I will not harm you, nd I ask nothing of you in return, but you seem tired." Hobo glances sideways at Sheng for a moment. "Though kindness is your gift, and a much appreciated one at that, it will not be neccessary at this time, my dear..." He settles himself quite flat against the rock as his voice trails off. And then there is something that sounds like a sharp snapping, or maybe cracking sound. And then after a few moments, the island begins to float away down the molten river. Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) bobs, shifting slowly to hover alongside Impulse. "Aw you will. I wish you well in your journeys." Monstereo chin rubs once more, smearing magma ash across it. "Well that looks like a fun ride. He pats Sheng's roof. "Lets get off this crazy pond." Gold and Black Hovercar << Impulse >> backs away as Hobo starts floating downriver on the small island, and then heads back for the nearest patch of solid ground before transforming and beginning to pace back and forth, mulling over the riddle. A flurry of shifting, twisting and contorting ensues as the sleek, streamlined form of a gold hovercar transforms into the Autobot known as Impulse. Whirl has constructed a shoddy, yet functional, chair out of lava rocks upon which he sits. "So, Impulse, have you made any new discoveries?" Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) hovers over to teh spat of solid ground to let Monstereo climb down, keeping a loose 'optic' on Hobo as he leaves. The tiny island floats its way down river, becoming smaller and smaller as it gets further into the distance until eventually it disappears from sight altogether as if it were never there in the first place. Monstereo climbs out and gives a tip of his helmet. "Much obliged for the ride, ma'am." Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) transforms, edges of her feet brushing the lava before she walks forward, watching Impulse pace. "It was nothing, Monstereo. I am glad that I was able to offer you aid." she watches Impulse pace for a few more minutes, looking a bit bemused. "Impulse, could the answer be N?" Sky Lynx rumbles gently and looks to Impulse, "I think one of the letters might be U-- though it could also be N.. or T.." The large draconic shakes his head, "I never understood these type of things." Monstereo remembers an S and an R. Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) says, "I meant to this riddle." Monstereo was wrong then. Not Uranus... but... Sky Lynx whispers to himself gently, "Perhaps M.. Though I and T do repeat themselves often.." Whirl continues to lounge in his rock chair, "Would the addition of another letter really help us get any closer to the answer?" Gold Hovertruck (Sheng) says, "Depends on the placement, I think." she shrugs. "I'm not the best at riddles." Sky Lynx looks over to Whirl in his lava-rock chair, "Yes." The large cybertronian says bluntly. Impulse nods. "Every letter is that much closer to solving the puzzle." Whirl crosses his arms and nods, "I suppose you are correct." Sky Lynx hrms softly, "I believe I will go think on this else where. If anyone needs me-- You know where to find me." Sky Lynx bows his head gently to everyone, before he takes off into the skies, shifting form into his shuttle alt mode, then blasts off into space. Whirl gives Sky Lynx a wave as he zooms off, yelling out to him, "Make sure to make any discoveries known to us!" Sky Lynx moves to the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Sky Lynx has left. Monstereo walks back the way he came mysteriously. Flute music accompanies him on his journey. Monstereo moves to the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Monstereo has left. With the traditional transformation sounds, Sheng transforms from an updated hovertruck to her sleek and deadly battle-mode, ready for whatever may come. Sheng watches the otehrs leave, then goes down to one knee, one talon trailing in the lava. "Impulse... What would lava do to a cybertronians armor? ...A normal cybertronian?" Whirl practically leaps out of his chair, hand raised high above his head. "Ah! I can show you, if you would like!" So helpful. Sheng says, "Ummm, no, please don't. I do not wish for you to be injured!"" Whirl clenches his fist and thrusts it proudly into the air, "No, no! I insist! If you wish it, it shall be done!" Sheng says, "Whirl I ask becuae Ithink it might KILL someone. Please. It was a question, not a request." she gets to her feet and puts both hands on Whirl's shoulders. "Stay."" Silverbolt just chuckles from his place at the entrance. Whirl jumps a tad when she touches him, but quickly relaxes, even going so far as to slouch a bit. "Ah, if you insist." Sheng says, "I do. I do not want you hurt. Please? do not try." Whirl's optic flickers, "Understood." Sheng smiles faintly and steps back, letting Whirl go. "Thank you." Whirl cocks his head to the right and shrugs, "It is not a problem. I aim to please." Impulse finally glances up. "Not too hot -- I've already seen two Decepticons emerge from it. And it didn't melt Galvatron down..." He's been deep in thought alright. "And I think you might be right... N seems to fit." Sheng blinks. "I'm right? About a RIDDLE?!" When did we drop into the Mirrorverse?! Whirl reaches over to give Sheng a congratulatory slap on the back, but quickly decides against it, "A memorable day, this has become!" Impulse nods. "Yeah... it looks more complicated a riddle than it actually is. Kudos to you for catching it so quickly." Sheng shrugs slightly. It was when you said the others were simply letters. and I remembered how Monstereo found the first one. He stressed teh word name, then said it was in all the things that followed. Only N was in each name." Whirl strokes his 'chin' and nods, trying to feign understanding. Honestly, he thought the letter was Q or something. Tailgate says, "Whew. I just drove in from Cleveland, and boy are my wheels tired! Get it? TIRED?! Aaahahahaha... heh.. heh.. huh." Blades is heard cracking his knuckles. Tailgate says, ".. I read that on the bumper of a pickup truck." Blades says, "No excuse." Tailgate says, "Uh.. Blades is threatening to kill me again. It's gettin' a little creepy." Hot Spot says, "Not Blades..." Streetwise says, "I seriously doubt that Blades is threatening to kill you." Tailgate says, "Nope, he totally just said he was gonna kill me." Whirl says, "Yeah, Tailgate. Stop telling /lies/." Sideswipe says, "Is it Vortex? I confuse those two guys all the time." Streetwise says, "Oh, I believe you. What I mean is, I doubt it was a threat. He probably meant it." Sheng says, "He might have said it and not meant it?" Tailgate says, "Ugh. Go ahead, oppress the minibot. Stick up for Defensor's left aft panel or whatever the heck he is." Hot Spot says, "I seriously doubt that Blades would threaten your life... ...maybe scrutinize and undermine, but never threaten." Hot Spot says, "Right Blades..." Blades says, "That's correct, sir." Whirl shuffles from foot to foot, clenches and then relaxes his fist. Fidget fidget. "Ah, I still am in the dark as to what the answer is, even with this new addition." Tailgate says, "I think I'm gonna need a medical team. Main lobby, Autobot City. Any time like right now would be nice please kay thanks." "You're not the only one," Sheng admits. Streetwise says, "I think you're in luck. Blades is part of a medical team." Blades says, "Mmmhm." Saboteur Foxfire says, "I'm not sure I'd want Blades fixing *me*..." Tailgate says, "Says here he's in 'Hair Support.' What the frag is hair support?" Blades says, "Oh, ye of little faith, Foxfire." Hot Spot says, "Beggars cannot be choosers Firefox..." Whirl paws at the back of his helm, casting his gaze elsewhere. "Maybe we should, ah, get together and.. brainstorm some possibilities later? Somewhere that is not covered in lava, of course?" Sheng's lips quirk again. "A good plan. Why don't you head out ahead of us, you can take a more direct route then we can." Whirl straightens himself up and puffs his chest out. "Yes! Of course! If you insist!" Us? Oh yeah, I gues Impulse /would/ have to come too. Bummer. Sheng tilts her head to the side, curious as to what's wrong. Tailgate says, "HELP HELP I NEED AN ADULT!" Saboteur Foxfire says, "...Should I even ask?" Sheng says, "What is going on?" Hot Spot says, "You are an /adult/." Whirl's fingers twitch by his side, "Haha, so, ah, off I go then! To, uh, analyze that riddle further." His optic blinks as he shoots his glance all around the area, "Uh." Then he transforms and takes off. Silly Wreckers. With the folding of body and appendages, Whirl becomes an attack helicopter. Whirl moves to the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Whirl has left. Impulse has kept quiet, admittedly, though he looks up at Sheng. "I think he likes you," he finally comments. Silverbolt chuckles. "probably. Sorry I'm late." Blades says, "I might need..assistance. Urge to beat...rising." Streetwise says, "WWGD, Blades? WWGD?!" Streetwise says, "(What Would Groove Do)" Blades says, "Now is NOT the time for drugs, Streetwise.." Saboteur Foxfire giggles. Sheng, for her part, blinks. "Likes me?" she asks, sounding genuinly confused. Impulse nods. "You know... /likes/ you." He chuckles softly. "At least, that's what it looks like to me." Sheng tilts her head at Impulse, looks in the direction Whirl left in, then back at Impulse. yyyyyup, that's going over her head a bit. "Likes me?" she scoffs, waves a hand at Impulse and turns to look after teh Wrecker, loosing her smile once her brother won't see her, talons shifting slightly before she shrugs and starts walking back. Silverbolt chuckles as he watches Sheng walk. "heh." Impulse shrugs. "Go ahead, li'l girl. I'll catch up later." Sheng pauses, looking back at Impulse, tilting her head in silent question. Impulse looks back at Sheng. "Go on... I just have a lot to think about, is all." Sheng nods. "Be careful, Pulse." she transforms and heads back teh way she came, driving slow, arching across the lava, so low she almost touches it, basking in the heat, the glow of hte lava turning her gold ruddy. Silverbolt moves to the Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits. Silverbolt has left.